Pain Filled Tears
by pirara96
Summary: Based on the song Pain Filled Tears by me and my friend. slight Drarry


Got stuck in my writing with my other stories and I just wrote a new song so I decided to write a one shot to go with it. I did change the lyrics a little to fit the story. The he/him should be she/her and uncle's is actually fathers. Aside from that it's the same.

This story does have a little tiny bit of Drarry in one of the flashbacks. But that's it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the plot and song.

Warnings: Abuse

* * *

_No one could understand_

_The betrayal he goes through_

_His tears dry after an hour's cry_

_He smiles to hide the pain_

_But the scars on his face still remain_

_They're cruel beings_

_They've exposed him to so much hurt_

_And all he can do is cry_

_Tears ran down his marred face_

_Curled into a tight ball_

_He hides and lets it out_

_The pain filled sobs that no one hears_

_Oh those pain filled tears_

_There's no hope for his heart_

_He's been dealt so much sorrow_

_Oh and he cries those pain filled tears_

Emerald green eyes were glazed over, tears collecting in the corners. Tears slid down bruised cheeks as he runs a pale shaky hand threw ebony locks. His other arm wraps around bonny legs, pulling them close to an anorexic figure. Harsh sobs cause his body to shake uncontrollably.

Harry Potter is sitting on his bed in his small room at his aunt and uncle's house. He'd been living with them ever since his parents were killed by a crazy man named Voldemort when Harry was only one. As soon as Harry was dropped off he was shoved into the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard was his bedroom for the first eleven years of his life. Everyday Harry was given a list of chores. Such as making breakfast, lunch, and dinner, weeding the garden, cleaning the house and more. If Harry didn't complete all his chores or didn't meet his aunt and uncle's standards he was beaten and went for days without food. When Harry was eleven he started to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was also the year when Harry was moved to his cousin's second bedroom, Harry's current room; and the beatings got worse. At the moment Harry had just gotten back from a beating after not completing all his chores.

Harry tilted his bruised and tear streaked face to the window. The weather seemed to mirror his emotions. You could hear the pitter patter of rain bouncing off the window. Harry's eyes glazed over as he was submitted to a memory.

**~Flashback~**

Harry's uncle wrapped his meaty hand around Harry's throat and slammed him against the wall behind him. Harry let out a pained gasp as his head connected with the wall.

"There is no back talking in this house! Do you understand me boy?" Vernon hollered.

"Y-yes Uncle" Harry replied quietly.

"What did you call me?" Vernon back handed Harry.

"Sorry S-sir" Harry said tears forming in his emerald eyes.

"Good!" Vernon continued to scream, spitting on Harry's face. "Now go to your room"

Vernon let go of Harry and he dropped to the floor. Harry scrambled to his feet and ran to his room. He closed the door behind him and belly flopped on to his bed, crying.

The next morning someone was banging on his door.

"Boy! We're leaving!" His uncle roared.

Harry quickly hopped off his bed, grabbed his trunk and ran to the car.

"Harry!" Harry heard his best friend Ron call out to him. Harry let out a sigh before steeling himself and placing a fake-happy smile upon his face.

"Ron!" He exclaimed, turning to face Ron and Hermione.

Hermione ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug. She pulled back and got a good look at Harry's face.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, touching one of the bruised cheeks.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just walked into a door" Harry turned his fake smile up to full blast.

"You sure mate?" Ron questioned, concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah" Harry's smile softened.

"Ok…" Hermione said.

**~End Flashback~**

Harry cried even harder as the memory ended. He curled into a ball, hugging his pillow to his chest.

_Sitting all alone_

_Holding in all that pain_

_Oh it's beating him down_

_Just like his uncle's hand_

_Cause no matter what he does_

_It's never enough for them_

_They're cruel beings_

_They've exposed him to so much hurt_

_And all he can do is cry_

_Tears ran down his marred face_

_Curled into a tight ball_

_He hides and lets it out_

_The pain filled sobs that no one hears_

_Oh those pain filled tears_

_There's no hope for his heart_

_He's been dealt so much sorrow_

_Oh and he cries those pain filled tears_

**~Flashback~**

Eight year old Harry carefully picked up a hot cup of coffee to bring to his uncle. The hot mug burned his sensitive skin, but he ignored it. He slowly walked over to his uncle who was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Here uncle" Harry said in a high voice, cautiously handing the cup over to his uncle. Vernon took the coffee from the boy, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

Harry walked back to the kitchen to start breakfast just as his uncle took a sip of his coffee. Harry heard his uncle spit out the coffee in his mouth and turned around.

"BOY" Vernon screeched.

"Y-yes uncle?" Harry stuttered.

"How many teaspoons of sugar did you put in my coffee!" Vernon asked.

"T-three, sir"

"THREE!" Vernon fumed "YOU KNOW I LIKE FOUR!"

"I'm s-sorry U-uncle"

"You should be!" Vernon threw the mug at Harry, missing him by a millimetre. "Get in the cupboard!"

"B-but I haven't m-made b-breakfast yet"

"What did you say!"

"N-nothing Uncle"

"Don't lie to me Boy!"

"I-I didn't"

A resounding slap echoed throughout the house. Harry brought a hand up to his quickly bruising cheek.

"Cupboard. Now."

Harry scrambled into the small cupboard under the stairs. Harry shoved his face in a pillow and started to cry softly as Vernon closed and locked the cupboard door, encasing Harry in welcomed darkness.

**~End Flashback~**

Harry sniffled and wiped his teary face on the sleeve of his soft blue hoodies. He turned over and placed his head upon his pillow. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into the land of dreams…

**~Dream~**

Harry woke up to a soft clinking. He slowly got up and placed his glasses on, the dark room coming into focus. He heard another clink coming from the window. He placed his feet on the cold hardwood floor and tiptoed over to the small window. He leaned across the desk and pushed the curtains aside. As he realized what was making the sound his jaw dropped.

There, outside his window was a platinum blonde god. He had long platinum blond hair, warm silver eyes, pale, flawless skin and sexy muscles. He wore a silver and emerald green muscle shirt and skin tight black leather pants with black combat boots. He sat upon a broom, hovering outside Harry's window. A pocket of small rocks lay in his hand, a sexy smirk upon his face.

"Draco…" Harry breathed.

Harry quickly opened the window and allowed Draco entry to his small room. The Blond walked over to the small brunette and wrap his arms around his waist, breathing in the scent that was Harry.

"Gods, I've missed you" Draco whispered, causing Harry to blush.

"Me too" Harry replied, snuggling into the blonds warmth.

Draco leaned back and got a good look at Harry's face. His eyes darkened and a growl escaped him as he took in the bruises covering his love's face. He tentatively reached out and brushed the back of his fingers along one bruised cheek. Harry let out a choppy breath and closed his eyes, a shiver of pleasure racing through his body.

"Please" Harry pleaded, his emerald eyes glistening with tears. "Please take me away from here."

Draco looked down at his love, a warm smile gracing his features. "Of course"

Harry smiled and quickly let his owl, Hedwig out of her cage and she flew into the night. When he turned back to Draco he was sitting upon his broom, his hand out stretched to Harry. Harry grabbed it and was pulled onto the back of Draco's broom. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He leaned his head between Draco's shoulder blades and watched as the house became smaller and smaller.

'Goodbye'

**~Dream End~**

Harry was awoken by thundering footsteps coming from the stairs.

"BOY" his uncle hollered.

"Yes sir?" harry replied.

"Get down stairs and make us dinner."

"Ok"

Harry sighed and a lone tear slid down his cheek as he realized he hadn't escaped it…that he was trapped here for eternity.

_Oh and he dreams of his knight in shining armour_

_Who comes to take him away_

_He waves goodbye to all his hurt_

_And he never cries again_

_But alas it is only a dream_

_And soon he is woken by thundering footsteps_

_Tears ran down his marred face_

_Curled into a tight ball_

_He hides and lets it out_

_The pain filled sobs that no one hears_

_Oh those pain filled tears_

_There's no hope for his heart_

_He's been dealt so much sorrow_

_Oh and he cries those pain filled tears_

_He's beaten and left behind_

_Oh…_

_He cries those pain filled tears_

* * *

It's short, only 6 pages. I know it doesn't have much of a plot but whatever. Please leave a review. Thank you.


End file.
